It has been found that some prior art coils on the market are connected to other component parts via a conducting wire extending longitudinally or radially therefrom. However, it is desired to have the coil connected compactly with other component parts and hence a coil fabricated by the method shown in FIG. 6 is developed to try to meet the need. As may be seen in the figure, the ferrite core 10 of the coil is provided with a recess 10a at both ends for receiving the flattened head 12a of the conducting wire 12. The coil wire 16 of the coil is soldered to the conducting wire or the ends of the ferrite core 10 (see FIG. 7) thereby forming a coil 18. However, such connection of the coil wire and the ferrite core will cause magnetic leakage and/or decrease in magnetic conductivity.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method of fabricating a coil which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.